


heartbeat heartbeat speeding up

by xikan (chamsae)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, based on a recent pann post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsae/pseuds/xikan
Summary: Woojin’s not too sure whether he’s flattered or offended for being compared to Hyungseob’s dog. But that means he thinks Woojin is cute, right?





	heartbeat heartbeat speeding up

**Author's Note:**

> for [rasika,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshitokki) my fellow jinseob enthusiast who gives me the best ideas/prompts/help for fic (including this one!!) ♡
> 
> this fic is pretty much based on the last section of this [pann post.](http://pann-choa.blogspot.com/2017/07/teen-stories-its-exams-period-but-write.html) what was initially a drabble spiraled into this,, short-ish fic,,
> 
> title taken from suran's heartbeat

The thing with pick-up lines is that it can go horribly right or horribly wrong.

It’s a gamble, really, and even though Hyungseob can hear Jihoon’s voice in his head telling him to just go for it ( _YOLO,_ to be exact. _who even says that anymore??? what is this, 2011??_ Hyungseob texts back. He turns around to the table behind him in the library and sends the most judging look he can make at Jihoon who just rolls his eyes)—he doesn’t want to end their potentially last study not-date with 1) Hyungseob embarrassing himself and 2) making Woojin uncomfortable which ultimately leads to 3) whereby in this hypothetical universe, the both of them do not talk anymore. Hyungseob settles on playing it safe with a compliment instead.

“Hey, Woojin, did you know you look like my dog?”  

Woojin pauses mid-scribble and looks up with a blank expression. Hyungseob isn’t too sure whether the whispers behind him are real or he’s just imagining things, but he hears Jihoon narrate dramatically— _it was at this moment that Ahn Hyungseob knew he fucked up_ —as regret washes over him.

“Thanks?” Woojin replies, before diverting his attention back to his textbook.  

Hyungseob wonders why there isn’t a backspace button in real life.

 

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you said Woojin looks like your dog out of all the possible things to say to impress your cru—” Jihoon says in front of everyone during lunch, only to be stopped just in time when Hyungseob covers his mouth with his hand.

Woojin goes quiet, poking the tofu in his doenjang jjigae with his chopsticks, cheeks flushing a soft pink hue. Hyungseob hopes he’s not angry. Haknyeon just snorts.

Jihoon whispers this time, much to his friend’s distaste because he’s pretty sure Woojin can still hear them because, well, being discreet isn’t exactly his forte. “—and the fact that you _like_ him _._ That’s just downright weird.”

“They resemble each other,” Hyungseob protests.

“Sounds fake, but okay. You do you, Seob. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“No, seriously, look at this,” Hyungseob whines, trying to salvage whatever is left to support his comparison. He whips out his phone and places it next to Woojin’s face, revealing a picture of a yellow Jindo dog on the screen.

Haknyeon shifts to the other side where Jihoon and Hyungseob are seated, pearly whites showing when he sees the familiar pet. “Woojin really does look like Woongie! They even have the same snaggletooth,” he grins, pointing at the canines. Hyungseob frantically nods in agreement, gaze flitting to Woojin to check his reaction.

Jihoon snickers when Woojin raises an eyebrow and asks, “Woongie? Is that the dog?”

“Yes, _Woongie._ Aren’t you the cutest, _Woongie?_ Do you want a treat, _Woongie?_ ” Jihoon coos, tickling the boy’s chin.

From the way Woojin isn’t saying anything and looking down with pursed lips is enough to make Hyungseob ponder if he went a bit too far. “It’s a compliment,” he quickly adds, not wanting Woojin to feel bad. He doesn’t know what’s making him do this but for some reason his brain is giving him the green light instead of a red, so he reaches out with the other hand and ruffles his friend’s hair while he stays still. It’s soft and fluffy. “You’re so cute, just like Woongie.”

Woojin thinks he’s just going to die on the spot. Or the floor can open up and swallow him whole. Either option would be great, he thinks. He continues to stare at the floor so the older doesn’t see his flushed face and the small smile pulling up at the tip of his lips that he can’t quite seem to be able to control.

The bell rings before anyone can say anything. The group of friends return their trays before making their way back to class.

“Oh my god, he fucking _petted_ you while you sat there obediently,” Jihoon exclaims after Hyungseob and Haknyeon return to their seats at the front of the classroom. “You’re such a loser, Park Woojin. A really, really, _really_ love-struck loser.”

“Shut up,” Woojin says, making sure he looks as menacing as possible. Except that everything is a futility because he stutters and his face is still red and the heat doesn’t seem to simmer down any soon. Jihoon gladly takes the opportunity to mimic him, voice an octave higher.

“Stop trying to be a wolf when you’re a puppy,” Jihoon teases, a smug expression etched on his face.

A puppy.

A cute dog.

Hyungseob’s cute Jindo dog.

_Hyungseob._

Woojin’s not too sure whether he’s flattered or offended to be compared to Hyungseob’s dog. But that means he thinks Woojin is cute, right? However, one thing for sure is that older is making him feel all these _feelings_ lately—the butterflies in his stomach, the clammy hands, the way his heartbeats speed up whenever they cross paths and meet eyes—and it doesn’t help that the scene of Hyungseob patting his head and looking at him with so much affection during lunch keeps on replaying in his head. Woojin groans and buries his face in his hands.

“You’re hopeless,” Jihoon states. “Why would you ask Hyungseob to study together yet won’t even make a move on him when you had the chance to? You won’t have the time any more once we have to start studying for college entrance exams.”

“I don’t know,” Woojin shrugs. He continues, dejectedly, “what if he doesn’t like me in that way? Do _I_ even like him? What if I just like the idea of liking him?”

Jihoon lets out a sigh, pained, palm against temples. “It’s not that deep, Woojin. Stop overthinking. I bet you’re those types of people who draw hearts in their diaries with your crush’s initials written in the middle.”

“It’s a wall planner, actually.”

“Same thing.”

Woojin bites his lip. “Then what should I do?”

“Volunteer to take his dog out for a walk, maybe? I guess you guys can spend some time alone this way?”

And like an epiphany, everything clicks like tiny puzzle pieces coming together. Woojin still has a chance. “Park Jihoon, I can’t believe you’re an actual genius. I could marry you right now.”

Jihoon slinks away immediately, feigning disgust. He crosses both arms against his chest and says, “I know I called you _oppa_ that one time but it was a joke. But in all seriousness, that’s appreciated, mate. I’m rooting for the both of you.”

 

 

 

There’s a short break before the last class of the day, and the students begin to disperse. Hyungseob shuffles toward where his friends are gathering at the back corner of the classroom, bringing snacks along. Jihoon lunges forward, yelping in response when Hyungseob smacks his hand away.

“Woongie,” Hyungseob calls out instead, cheekily.

“Yeah?” Woojin replies. He pauses for a moment, eyes widening when he lets everything sink in. _Oh my god._  

“I’m never letting you live this down,” Jihoon wheezes, prior going into a laughing fit.

Rattling the bag of snacks, Hyungseob sticks out one hand and says, “Woong-ah! Hand!” Woojin, baffled, opens his mouth but closes it right after, unable to say anything. So Hyungseob presses on in a teasing manner, “Woong-ah! Hand! Give me your hand!” He pouts, unsatisfied when the younger ignores him. “You’re no fun.”

Haknyeon pats his back out of sympathy. Hyungseob shoots him a lopsided smile. “Do you want to come over today? You haven’t visited in a while and I think Woongie misses playing with yo—” Hyungseob is interrupted when someone suddenly drags his hand to the wooden surface of the desk. Turning his direction to it— _oh,_ it’s Woojin—he asks, puzzled, “what are you trying to do?”

Woojin clears his throat and tries to steady his breathing, placing his hand on top of Hyungseob’s. He can see Jihoon and Haknyeon gawking in his peripheral vision but pays no attention when Hyungseob’s staring at him with those wide, doe eyes. The heat creeping up from his neck has probably made its way to his ears now and it’s so stuffy in this classroom and his heart is racing and he can hear the thrumming in his ears when he finally musters up the courage to say, “you wanted my hand. That’s my hand.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you free after school?” Woojin asks when the period ends. The animated chatter coming from his peers fade in the background as he waits for an answer, anticipation building up in his chest.

Hyungseob nods, cheeks rosy. “How come?”

“Can I walk your dog?” Woojin blurts out. He looks at Hyungseob and when they meet eyes again, Woojin immediately glances down, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “We can walk Woongie together—I mean, can we? Only if you’re okay with it though. You know, since you said I resemble him and all so now I kinda want to see it for myself. But it’s totally cool if you don’t want to, you know what I’m saying? Also—I’m not saying I just want to see Woongie, because I also want to hang out with you, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes, Woojin, we can walk Woongie together,” the older smiles.

“Cool,” Woojin replies, weakly, which is _totally_ uncool. “Great, it’s a date then— _shit_ —I mean, um, I’ll see you after school by the gates, yeah?”

Hyungseob chuckles and Woojin lets out a sigh of relief, and mirrors the grin on his face, finding the way Hyungseob’s lips curl up and the way he scrunches his nose when he smiles too cute and too much for his heart to handle.

But Woojin thinks he wouldn’t have it any other way.  

**Author's Note:**

> me, scooping out water with a broken bailer bucket, this ship!! shall not!! sink!! we will conquer the jinseob drought!!!
> 
> feel free to hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fl0werseop99) if u ever want to scream to me about jinseob :~)


End file.
